


Work Discontinued (As If It Ever Started In the First Place)

by keyarel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, established (?) relationship, no beta we die like daichi, online famous! hinata, online writer! hinata, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyarel/pseuds/keyarel
Summary: Hinata is a famous fanfiction writer, gathering unbelievable amounts of readers every time he published a book online. Kageyama is about to find out another side of his teammate that absolutely no one in real life knows other than Hinata himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Work Discontinued (As If It Ever Started In the First Place)

**Author's Note:**

> posted originally on twitter !!
> 
> heyo this is my first work for the haikyuu!! fandom hehe . this idea is a result of a personal event but with a TWISSTSTSTST !!
> 
> constructive criticism is v much welcome !! thamk u 4 reading i hope u enjoy <3

Hinata is a famous fanfiction writer, gathering unbelievable amounts of readers every time he published a book online. However, despite having such popularity in the fanfiction community, he doesn't like to boast about it—online or offline. He prefers his online persona to be separated from real life as there is a huge difference between them.

Online, he likes when he's the famous, talented fanfiction writer who nobody knows who he is other than the name "Ninja"; but offline, he's just an ordinary junior high school student who is struggling to balance both his studies and playing volleyball.

Imagine Kageyama's shock when he found out that this human tangerine—who doesn't get such a high grade in every subject ever—is actually a popular writer online. It was when one day, after Hinata left his phone unlocked with his notifications going crazy, Kageyama decided to check out what was making Hinata's phone vibrate second after second.

> _"Wow!! This is story gave me a free rollercoaster ride of FEELS"_
> 
> _"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH NINJA I LOVE YOU AND YOUR WORKS"_
> 
> _"i can't stop crying this fic is so good holy shit"_

Those comments made Kageyama curious, and without thinking, he opened Hinata's profile and—

"Holy shit," Kageyama mutters to himself. Displayed on Hinata's profile is his writer name, his followers, and the several of his works which has thousands of reads. In conclusion, he did not expect Hinata to be a writer at all.

"Bakeyama, have you see—OI! What are you doing with my phone?!" Hinata snatches his phone from Kageyama's hands immediately, his ears a tinge of red.

"You never told me you write."

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't ask." Hinata states, pocketing his phone. "Plus volleyball is all we talk about, you know. It just don't come up."

Kageyama shrugs. What Hinata said is true, after all. The topic of writing just didn't come up, with all the volleyball talks and practices, it just never crossed his mind that Hinata might be interested in other things too and not just volleyball. And eating.

"Would you mind if I read your works?"

The question just suddenly slipped out. Hinata tenses, looking at Kageyama who stares back at him with seriousness. It's a little scary, but by now, he's just used to it to the point that it's beginning to look a little cute.

Hinata lets out a bright smile and pulls out his phone, "Sure! But don't expect too much, okay? I'll let you read whatever you desire so just take a pick."

He hands Kageyama his phone, and after careful consideration, the setter picks a one-shot story and began to read.

* * *

Pride.

That's the main emotion swirling in Kageyama's chest after reading Hinata's story, among other feelings that was caused by the scenes he read.

"So? What d'you think?"

"Eh, t'was okay." Kageyama shrugs, giving a reaction which he knows well will annoy Hinata.

"Whaaaat? That's all? Seriously?" Hinata pouts. "You're so stupid, Bakeyama."

At that, Kageyama chuckles a bit and pulls Hinata closer to him. He nuzzles against Hinata's orange hair, "Of course it was more than okay, dumbass. How dare you for writing that, though."

"Well, I like angst so deal with it." Hinata laughs, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Kageyama. The latter admires Hinata's face for a while, before kissing his forehead, cheeks, and nose.

"Hey, I love you." Kageyama whispers, then proceeds to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Hinata smiles, "I love you too, Bakeyama."

* * *

_"SHOUYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!"_

Hinata jumps, closing his laptop in a hurry after he saved his work in progress. He looks up from the gym stairs to see Nishinoya waving at him with a big smile on his face, as well as Tanaka who is just behind the libero.

"Ah, Noya-san! Tanaka-san!" he waves back at them.

"Hey, Hinata! As usual, you're early today too." Tanaka grins, twirling the gym key with his finger. "What'cha doing?"

"Just some... uh..." Hinata frantically searches his mind for an excuse. "Homework...? Yes, yes. Homework!"

"Hahaha! So you were doing your homework, huh." Nishinoya laughs out loud, gesturing a thumbs up at Hinata. "Daichi-san will approve! But it's very unusual of you to do so. Oh yeah, is Kageyama already here too?"

"Erm..." Hinata feels his heart stutter at the mention of the setter's name. "No, he's not yet here."

"Ehhh? Really? That's unusual too, huh!" Tanaka wonders aloud, his hand rubbing his chin. "Anyway, we should get changed! Are you coming, Hinata?"

"Ah no, you can go on, Tanaka-san!"

"Okay!"

Hinata watches as Nishinoya and Tanaka walk away, then opens his laptop again. He sighs as he rereads the final sentences of the story that he's writing.

' _"Hey, I love you." Kageyama whispers, then proceeds kiss his boyfriend on the lips._ ' was the sentence Hinata reads over and over and over. A bitter smile forms on his lips, his heart aching at the fictional scenario that he has written.

He's happy for the fictional Hinata that he has created; at least, in the universe that the real Hinata has written, he's living a happy life with the fact that he's together with Kageyama—the fictional Kageyama.

After all, the real Kageyama doesn't feel the same way as him nor there would be a chance that he will.

Kageyama has already guaranteed that himself.


End file.
